doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Witch's Familiar
|enemigo = Davros, Daleks, Colonia Sarff |ubicación = Skaro |escritor = Steven Moffat |director = Hettie MacDonald |productor = Peter Bennett |red = BBC One |fecha emisión = 26 de septiembre de 2015 |formato = 1x48 minutos |código producción = |serie = |ant = The Magician's Apprentice |sig = Under the Lake |hecho ant = The Magician's Apprentice |hecho sig = The Girl Who Died }}The Witch's Familiar es el segundo episodio de la novena temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Es el segundo de una historia de dos partes, precedido por The Magician's Apprentice. El episodio fue emitido el 27 de septiembre del 2015. Sinopsis Atrapado y solo en una terrorífica ciudad Dalek, el Doctor se encuentra en el corazón de un imperio maligno; no tiene su destornillador sónico ni su TARDIS ni nadie quien lo ayude. Con su más grande tentación frente a él, ¿podrá el Doctor resistirse? ¿Y habrá piedad entonces? Argumento left|175px En las afueras de la Ciudad Dalek, Clara se despierta y ve que se encuentra suspendida boca arriba en una cuerda mientras Missy afila un palo cerca de ella. Missy le dice que probablemente van a tener que cazar y que ella está atada "en el caso de que no haya nada para cazar". Missy no tarda en explicarle cómo han sobrevivido a los disparos de los Daleks. Missy relata la historia acerca de una ocasión en que el Doctor se enfrentó a Androides Asesinos que estuvieron a punto de matarlo: logró sobrevivir utilizando la energía de disparos enemigos para recargar su dispositivo de teletransporte y escapar. Tras su huida, acabó cayendo en una trampa de monos vampiro, aunque Missy comenta que esa es una historia para otro día. Clara deduce que Missy hizo exactamente lo mismo que el Doctor para que ambas sobreviviesen, aunque los dispositivos de ambas se han estropeado y ahora no pueden teletransportarse. Missy libera a Clara y las dos observan la ciudad, sabiendo que tienen que regresar para ayudar al Doctor pero tan solo tienen un palo afilado. Según empiezan a caminar, Clara pregunta si Missy puede darle otro palo, pero Missy le dice que tiene que hacer el suyo propio. 250px|right El Doctor rebusca por la enfermería y recoge un brazo Dalek para amenazar a Davros, apuntándolo a la cabeza. El Doctor pide a Davros que salga de su silla y los Daleks reciben la alerta de que "Davros" se está marchando de la enfermería. Davros se comunica con los Daleks para pedir ayuda y todos los Daleks de Skaro reciben el aviso de que el Doctor está tratando de escapar. Davros es encontrado en el suelo de la enfermería y el Doctor accede a la sala de los Daleks habiéndose metido en la silla de Davros. El Doctor trata de hacer que le informen acerca del paradero de Clara, pero es atacado por las serpientes de Colonia Sarff y pierde el conocimiento. Mientras tanto, Missy y Clara llegan a otra zona de las afueras y encuentran un enorme agujero que lleva a las alcantarillas de Skaro, momento en el que Missy empuja a Clara para que se caiga con el fin de saber la profundidad del agujero. Cuando las dos están abajo, Clara trata de amenazar a Missy con el palo, pero Missy lo recupera. Missy explica que la materia que pueden ver en las paredes se trata de viejos Daleks, furiosos por estar descomponiéndose en aquél lugar. Missy esposa a Clara frente a una cámara de seguridad y ella es detectada por un Dalek. Cuando el Dalek se acerca, Missy lo ataca utilizando un colgante de aleación de estrella oscura capaz de agujerear su armadura. El Dalek es asediado por los Daleks descompuestos y acaba muriendo. 250px|left En la enfermería, el Doctor vuelve en si y ve que Davros está de vuelta en su silla. Los dos empiezan a tener una conversación y Colonia Sarff se oculta entre los cables de soporte vital de Davros sin que el Doctor lo vea. El Doctor descubre que Davros está utilizando a los propios Daleks para poder seguir viviendo; mientras los corazones de los Daleks sigan latiendo, el de Davros también lo hace. Davros revela haberse apoderado del disco de confesión del Doctor y de sus gafas de sol, preguntándose por qué ha acudido el Doctor a aquél lugar. El Doctor dice que fue allí porque un hombre enfermo y moribundo le pidió que lo hiciera. Davros pide ver al Doctor con sus propios ojos, apagando el ojo mecánico de su frente y abriendo sus dos ojos reales. El Doctor ve que Davros realmente se está muriendo y los dos comparten risas cuando Davros dice que no es tan buen doctor después de todo. En las alcantarillas, Missy hace que Clara se siente en el interior de la armadura del Dalek y la cierra. Ella hace que Clara intente hablar, pero sus palabras se ven cambiadas por la personalidad del Dalek: cuando menciona ser Clara, sale la frase "soy un Dalek", mientras que cuando trata de decir cosas amables, sale la palabra "exterminar". Missy explica que a diferencia de los Cybermen, que prescinden de emociones, los Daleks las utilizan para recargar sus armas. Clara y Missy avanzan hacia el hospital, donde un Dalek las encuentra y pregunta a Clara por qué no ha exterminado a la intrusa. Missy dice que es una prisionera importante y pide que el Dalek Supremo sea informado. 250px|right En la enfermería, Davros comenta que aunque tanto los Daleks como los Señores del Tiempo lucharon en la Guerra del Tiempo, solo Gallifrey ha desaparecido. El Doctor le explica que logró salvar Gallifrey, aunque no sabe dónde está. Davros felicita al Doctor, ya que él mismo no pudo salvar a su propia especie. Davros parece arrepentirse de sus actos y pregunta si fue un buen hombre. Luego, menciona que le gustaría ver un último amanecer, pero es incapaz de abrir sus ojos. El sol empieza a surgir en el horizonte y el Doctor decide proporcionar un poco de energía regenerativa pidiendo que no se lo cuente a nadie. Por desgracia, en cuanto toca los cables de Davros para transmitir su energía, Colonia Sarff lo mantiene sujeto a los cables, drenando la energía regenerativa del Doctor y transmitiéndola hacia todos los Daleks para renovarlos. Davros se ríe, diciendo que la energía regenerativa es "la magia antigua de los Señores del Tiempo" y que pensaba que tendría que diseccionar al Doctor para conseguirla. Davros se burla de la compasión del Doctor, diciendo que él mismo ha abierto sus venas y permitido a los Daleks "beber de la sangre de Gallifrey." 250px|left En la sala de los Daleks, Missy y Clara observan a los Daleks empezando a recibir la energía regenerativa. Missy se va corriendo hacia la enfermería y libera al Doctor mientras Davros se jacta de que los Daleks hayan recibido nuevas fuerzas y que su propia vida se haya prolongado. El Doctor, sin embargo, dice a Davros que tan solo tiene dos palabras para él: "idiota" y "alcantarillas". En ese instante, todos los Daleks en descomposición empiezan a atacar, causando un terremoto en la ciudad. El Doctor sale corriendo de la enfermería y Missy lo sigue tras decir a Davros que es "un placer conocerlo por fin" y meter un dedo en su ojo mecánico. El Doctor y Missy se encuentran con Clara en el pasillo, aunque Clara sigue en el interior del Dalek y es incapaz de decir al Doctor que está allí, diciendo "soy un Dalek" una y otra vez. Missy intenta engañar al Doctor para que crea que aquél Dalek mató a Clara, pero Clara hace que el Dalek diga "misericordia" al tratar de salvarse. El Doctor pregunta al Dalek por qué no lo ha matado y Clara hace que diga la frase "Yo... muestro... misericordia." Con la ayuda del Doctor, Clara consigue abrir la armadura; el Doctor descubre el engaño de Missy y le pide que huya. Tras liberar a Clara de la armadura Dalek, el Doctor corre con ella hacia el lugar de la supuesta destrucción de la TARDIS. El Doctor revela que el Sistema de Desplazamiento de Acción Hostil permitió que la TARDIS se salvara; utilizando sus gafas de sol sónicas, él hace que la TARDIS vuelva a aparecer y huye junto con Clara. Mientras, Missy es rodeada por varios Daleks, pero les dice que ha tenido una idea. 250px|right La TARDIS se materializa en una colina en las afueras de la Ciudad Dalek y el Doctor sale con Clara para observar la destrucción de la ciudad. El Doctor se pregunta por qué la armadura Dalek en la que estaba Clara fue capaz de decir la palabra "misericordia" y, de repente, sabe exactamente lo que tiene que hacer. El Doctor utiliza la TARDIS para volver hacia el pequeño Davros y dispara con un brazo Dalek a todas las minas de mano que lo rodean, salvando su vida. A continuación, le dice que no importa el lado en el que uno esté, siempre y cuando exista la misericordia. El Doctor coge de la mano a Davros y empieza a caminar con él para sacarlo de allí. Reparto *El Doctor - Peter Capaldi *Clara - Jenna Coleman * - Michelle Gomez *Colonia Sarff - Jami Reid-Quarrell *Davros - Julian Bleach *Niño - Joey Price *Voz de los Daleks - Nicholas Briggs *Daleks - Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg Referencias * Los Daleks son incapaces de decir cosas que contradicen los parámetros de su propia existencia. * Los Daleks están diseñados genéticamente para no morirse nunca, ni siquiera según sus cuerpos se descomponen. * Los Daleks utilizan sus sentimientos de odio para disparar sus armas y repiten una y otra vez la palabra "exterminar" para poder recargar sus armas. * Missy menciona que tuvo una hija. * Missy tiene un colgante hecho de aleación de estrella oscura con el que es capaz de agujerear la armadura de un Dalek. El Doctor le regaló el colgante cuando ambos estaban en Gallifrey. Notas de historia * Missy es vista en una alcantarilla, y empuja a Clara dentro de ella. Anteriormente, en el episodio de burla The Curse of Fatal Death, una versión incompetente del Amo fue vista cayendo tres veces en un pozo exageradamente grande, del cual le tomaba trescientos años salir cada vez. * Cuando Davros le dice al Doctor que quiere verlo una última vez con sus verdaderos ojos es muy similar a la escena en Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi cuando Anakin Skywalker dice querer ver a su hijo Luke con sus propios ojos ya que está muriendo. Al igual que Davros, estaba conectado a un sistema de soporte vital. * El 27 de septiembre, un día después de la emisión original de The Witch's Familiar, las dos partes de la historia inicial de la temporada fueron emitidas en BBC One y BBC One HD, como un solo episodio. * Missy comenta que asesinar a Daleks es como el golf para los Señores del Tiempo. Irónicamente, esta frase se mencionó previamente en otra serie en la que escribe Steven Moffat — Sherlock, en la que el detective menciona que las actividades de organizaciones terroristas secretas son básicamente el golf. Ratings *BBC One durante la noche: 3.71 millones *BBC America durante la noche: por añadir *Ratings finales en UK : 5.71 millones Lugares del rodaje *Tenerife Errores de producción * En una escena puede verse una de las cámaras en los reflejos de las gafas de sol sónicas. Continuidad * El Doctor proporciona algo de energía regenerativa para curar a otro individuo herido. ** Esta no es la primera ocasión en que el Doctor es engañado para compartir un atributo de otra raza con los Daleks y lo hace siendo consciente del engaño (TV: Evil of the Daleks) * El Doctor recibe la oportunidad de cometer genocidio contra los Daleks pero decide no hacerlo. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) * Clara, atrapada dentro de un Dalek, intenta identificarse ante el Doctor pero acaba diciendo "Soy un Dalek". Una versión anterior de Clara estuvo en el interior de una armadura Dalek durante tanto tiempo que esto la condicionó a decir cosas que tan solo un Dalek diría. * El Doctor se sorprende al ver que los Daleks conocen la palabra "misericordia". * Davros pregunta al Doctor si él mismo es un "buen hombre". También dice al Doctor que "no es un buen Doctor". * Davros plantea la posibilidad de "tener en tus manos" algo preciado. * El Doctor menciona haberse ido de Gallifrey por aburrimiento. El Segundo Doctor dijo lo mismo anteriormente. (TV: The War Games) * El Doctor revela que ha reemplazado su destornillador sónico tradicional por unas gafas de sol sónicas. Las gafas de sol pudieron verse en el episodio anterior. * Esta no es la primera ocasión en que el Doctor ha pasado un amplio período de tiempo sin su destornillador sónico. (TV: The Visitation et.al., TV: Doctor Who) * La supuesta destrucción de la TARDIS acaba resultando ser obra del Sistema de Desplazamiento de Acción Hostil. * El Doctor dice a Davros que pudo salvar Gallifrey y que está en algún lugar del universo. (TV: The Day of the Doctor, The Time of the Doctor) * Durante la primera visita del Doctor a Skaro, otro de sus acompañantes (Ian Chesterton) se disfrazó metiéndose en el interior de una armadura Dalek. (TV: "The Escape") * Missy comenta con Clara Oswald que una de las encarnaciones previas del Doctor se cayó en un nido de monos vampiro (COMIC: Tooth and Claw) tras escapar de otros enemigos. * La pantalla de la enfermería muestra el poder que tienen los Daleks, incluyendo la posibilidad de exterminar a traidores. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) * Missy vuelve a señalar que prefiere ser llamada Dama del Tiempo en vez de Señor del Tiempo. * Aunque esta no es la primera ocasión en que el Amo se ha encontrado con los Daleks (TV: Frontier in Space), sí es su primer encuentro con Davros. * Tras rescatar al Doctor, Missy se acerca a Davros y mete un dedo en su ojo mecánico antes de irse. En el episodio anterior, ella se puso celosa cuando el Doctor dijo que Davros era su archienemigo y dijo que debería arrancarle un ojo. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice) * Los Daleks operan su armadura usando telepatía. (TV: Death to the Daleks) en:The Witch's Familiar (TV story) cy:The Witch's Familiar (stori deledu) de:278 - The Witch's Familiar ru:Фамильяр ведьмы Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 9 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2015 Categoría:Episodios del Duodécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Skaro Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Daleks Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Davros Categoría:Episodios y seriales con el Amo Categoría:Episodios y seriales del Cuarto Doctor Categoría:Episodios y seriales del Primer Doctor